Augus (Asura's Wrath)
Augus is one of the Seven Deities, Asura's old master, and a major antagonist in the video game; Asura's Wrath. History Past Years ago, Augus was one of the eight Demigods that were assigned, by Emperor Strada to purge the world from the impure Gohma. Augus was once the master to both Asura, and Yasha (Before Yasha was sent to be trained by Deus). He taught Asura how to fight a small army of Gohmas. After some successful training, Augus decided to fight Augus himself to see if he can out-fight his master. Asura proved to be no match towards his master, and they departed on semi-good terms. While Asura was fighting a small army of Gohmas, including a Gohma Squasher, Augus was watching the whole thing. After Asura was able to wipe out all the Gohmas, he comes across a Gohma Glider. Just when he was about to confront the giant Gohma, Augus intervened and stated that he hadn't had his fill. But Asura wanted to confront the beast, so Augus and Asura decided to race to the Gohma, and whoever came first who kill the beast. It's unknown who won, but it was likely that it ended in a draw, and they both killed the Gohma Glider. While Asura was fighting a Gohma Crusher, and managed to tossed it, the Gohma was heading toward Augus. It appeared that Augus was about to be crushed by the giant Gohma, but Augus managed to toss the giant Gohma with a simple flick of his thumb. Enraged, Asura attempted to punch his master, but Yasha showed up and ended the fight before it could be started. After that, all three of them went to Asura's home to see his baby daughter, Mithra. The other Deities attempted to ask Asura if he wanted to joined their cause, but Asura refused before he heard about their plan. Fighting the Gohma During one of the Gohmas attacks, Augus is one of the Eight Guardians that confronted them. After Deus fired the Bramastra, the Gohma Vlitra appeared from Gaea's core. Augus wanted to be the one to kill Vlitra, but one of the Gohmas got in his way, resulting in Asura fighting, and placing the creature back to sleep. Joining the Seven Deities The next day, after Asura defeated the Vlitra, Deus started with his plans. Augus was one of the Demigods to joined Deus cause. Twelve Thousand Years later, Augus, along with the five other Seven Deities, were watching Asura fighting, and killing off Wyzen. He also watched as Kalrow perished by Asura's hand 500 years later. After Asura killed Kalrow and was descending towards a mountain at rapid speeds, Augus saw a little girl watching Asura as he plummeted towards the mountain side. He told the little girl that Asura wasn't going to die, and if he were to die, Augus would be the one to kill Asura. Talking to Asura After Asura killed Kalrow, he woke up, and found himself in a hot spring. There, he comes across his old master, Augus. Instead of killing an injured Asura, Augus heals him, and lets Asura relax in the hot spring. They both relaxed in the spring while flirting with a pair of his women servants. However when Asura's attempted to touch one of the girls' breast, Augus punched Asura in the face, temporarily knocking him unconscious. While they were relaxing, Augus was mentioning about the new order that Deus was planning, but at the same time, the thought it was ridiculous. They also talked about days that were long gone. After they were fully relaxed, both Augus and Asura engaged each other in battle, on the moon, where no one can interfere. Confronting Asura Before Augus and Asura fought each other, Augus was talking about the time when Asura was his pupil, and wild and unfocused Asura was. After the conversation, Asura grew four extra arms in hopes it's enough to defeat his old mentor. Both of them seemed to be evenly matched, but even with Augus' great strength and speed, Asura managed to overpower Augus. The thrill of the fight made Augus want to defeat Asura even more, so Augus decided to use his full power to defeat him. Augus even drew out his sword, Wailing Dark out of its sheath to continue his fight with Asura. With his sword out, Augus show it's power by creating a large cut on the moon and raising a huge chunk of the moon. After showing his sword's power, the two continued their fight. After being pushed back by Asura again, Augus then extended his sword, trying to stab Asura through the chest. Asura managed to grab the tip of Augus' sword, at the cost of two of his six his arms. As Augus' sword continued to stretch, the two Demigods fall from the moon all the way down to Gaea. During the fall, two more of Asura's arms were destroyed. As they were falling, Augus and Asura discuss whether they are the same or not. When the two crashed into Gaea, Augus managed to cut off another one of Asura's arms and stab Asura right through the chest. As Augus was about to kill Asura with a finishing blow, Asura sacrificed his last arm to break Augus' sword, grab the damaged sword with his teeth, and cut open Augus in the stomach. As Augus collapsed to the ground, Augus said that that was the greatest fight he had ever had. Shortly before he died, Augus told Asura that he was glad that the student surpassed the teacher. Personality Unlike most of the Seven Deities, Augus is very honorable. Instead of attacking Asura behind his back like a coward or summoning a large horde of Demigod soldiers, Augus actually help Asura relax and heal, so that he may be at his full strength when they fought. Augus also loves to fight just because of the thrill of the fight. He's also shown to be incredibly bloodthirsty, since the markings on his body is symbolic for his bloodthirstiness, and the fact that he values the bloodshed of his enemies. Powers & Skills Like the other Seven Deities, Augus is immortal. He also has superhuman strength, durability, endurance, and speed. Augus' speed is go great, that it's able to fend off Six-Armed Vajra Asura with little effort. Augus also wields a powerful sword called the Wailing Dark, that can stretch in at unknown length, though he rarely draws out his sword, as he prefers to use his fists in combat. With his sword, Augus is able to generate energy sword waves that can raise a huge chunk of the moon. He can generate at least five or six vertical energy slashes, and one large horizontal slash. He's also skilled in both unarmed combat, and sword combat. Trivia *Augus' Mantra Affinity is Greed *Augus is voiced by Imari Williams in the English Dub, and Unsho Ishizuka in the Japanese Dub *Augus' nodachi (essentially an oversized katana), Wailing Dark, can extend up to 380,000 km which is approximately 236121.05305018692 Miles. *Augus is very similar towards Kenpachi Zaraki in the TV Show; Bleach, personality wise. Both of them are bloodthirsty fighters and always seek powerful opponents. *Augus' code of combat is also similar to the Street Fighter character Akuma's code of combat, as they both fight for the sake of fighting, and they never hold back when in a good fight. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Category:Martial Artists Category:Revived Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Addicts